


I'm Happy

by sugary_shot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Birthday Akashi, Other, but its his birthday and i wanted to do smth, fuck this shit, kinda rushed, ooc akashi probs, really dumb plot, there's no plot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_shot/pseuds/sugary_shot
Summary: Just a fic for Akashi's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb storyline but i wanted to do something fuck me

_"Sei-chan, when you're finally happy, please tell me, okay? I'll be waiting."_

* * *

 

Happiness was a foreign feeling for Akashi Seijuurou. He hardly remembered the feeling ever since his mother passed away. Sure, he remembered the great times he had with her, but he couldn't remember the vivid feeling everyone else had etched into their hearts. He wondered if the saying "Even if your mind doesn't remember, your heart does" was even true.

Well, no matter.

He did have fun playing with the others during middle school. It was one of his best times ever; until everyone changed. He didn't understand; why did everyone suddenly turned cold? Why was everyone trying to leave? Was he too hard on them? Did he did something to make then hate him? Was their friendship nothing to them?

_I'll take it from here._

He didn't remember much; but he realised that he won the game he was about to lose. At first, he was relieved; no one was leaving! 

"It's fine if you leave."

What?

"As long as you don't screw up, I don't care."

_What?_

Why was he saying such things? Why couldn't he stop? More importantly, why was he watching his own life in a dark abyss in a big screen, as if he was watching a movie?

_Why? Why? Why?_

_You're weak._

"Shut up!"

_You're too soft-hearted._

"Stop talking!"

I'll be the one who'll take over from now.

Starting from then, he was in a daze; he couldn't control his body, he witnessed as his friends turned their backs on him, leaving him alone. All the people he called as his friends were leaving him all alone. He felt devastated.

Until one year later.

During the Rakuzan/Seirin match, the dark abyss began to break, and a bright light was coming from the cracks. Even the chains that held him down, that forced him to watch his movie-like life, began to crack. He felt all sorts of emotions building up inside of him; Relief? Terrified? He could list everything he felt on a white sheet of paper, front and back. 

"It's my turn."

He stood up and walked towards the hole that the cracks made, meeting a copy of himself sitting on a block, a towel draped on his head. 

"You lost."

_Shut up._

Akashi walked towards the copy and placed a hand on his head, leaning down to whisper, "Good job out there."

In the end, Rakuzan lost the game but he felt happy. He was overjoyed that he finally could be with his friends that he missed oh so dearly. 

* * *

_"Sei-chan, when you're finally happy, please tell me, okay? I'll be waiting."_

_I'm happy._


End file.
